Impatience
by goldgirlbomb
Summary: Kristen finds herself at the whim of her jealous man Eduardo. NOTE: ONESHOT. This was requested by a follower of mine on tumblr


Eduardo leaned up against the door frame, hiding himself in the shadows as he watched. He had been going down to grab something from his room when he'd seen them, and now they held his undivided attention. Even if they didn't notice him. His eyes glued to her form, conversing politely with Nathan, her back facing him. Though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was smiling at him. That bright and kind look in her eyes obvious even with her back turned. What they were discussing, he didn't know, but he watched.

He knew the chef had a thing for his woman, but had never been forward about it. It was only when he was speaking with her privately, like this, that his affections were apparent. The crinkles in the corners of his eyes softened, his voice calmer and quieter and much less harsh sounding. Eduardo had known Nathan for many years, but in all of his time knowing him, had never seen him soften around another human being like this before. And it made him madder than hell. Why his woman? Sure she was sweet as cream and as innocent and kind as they come, but why her? Why couldn't he direct his attentions towards another woman? Eduardo was completely aware that Nathan would never try to take her from him, but he didn't care. To him, in this moment, he was no different than any other man showing any special attention to her.

He'd develop a nervous tick from this woman, he was almost positive of it. Her lovable and innocent nature so forthright, for anyone to take advantage of with absolute ease, that he wasn't sure he wanted her out of his sight. It was what he loved most about her though, her purity. The pure kindness that she showed to everyone, no matter who they were, was what made her so special. So wonderful that Eduardo had decided long ago that he would watch over this treasure of his. With everything that he had. His right eye twitched when Nathan's hand patted the top of her head, earning him another smile from Kristen. Eduardo's smile. That smile belonged only to him, and the sight of her showing such a delicate smile to Nathan had him circling around the two, so that he was behind Nathan.

He came forward from the shadows and placed his left arm on top of Nathan's head, beating him in the height department by a good few inches. He rested his arm a top his head, watching with mild satisfaction as the younger man looked over at him with a startled expression. But Eduardo kept his cool, leaning against Nathan's side into him as he nonchalantly looked over at Kristen. She gave him a smile, almost as if she had been expecting to see him, and Eduardo had to clear his throat to keep himself from buckling under that sugary smile of hers.

Eduardo turned a smile down at Nathan, chuckling. "And just what are you two up to?"

"We were just talking about dinner tonight." Kristen replied, her voice angelic sounding. The sound ringing in his ears like a chorus of pure splendor, and Eduardo quickly had other plans for her.

"I'm sure you won't mind if I steal Kristen away from you for a little while, would you Nathan?" Eduardo asked with a calm voice, but that almost hinted at the jealous inferno raging inside him at that moment.

Nathan shook his head underneath Eduardo's arm and chuckled. "Not at all, she's all yours."

Kristen remained silent, watching Eduardo with steady eyes that had even the hardened pirate's heart fluttering in his chest. How was it that this tiny little woman had such a hold on him? Such a hold on his heart? A vice like grip that she squeezed without even seeming to notice. He took her hand in his and led her in the opposite direction towards their bedroom, leaving a rather quiet Nathan behind them.

He closed the door behind them and watched as she sashayed into the room, turning to look at him with that look in her eyes that entranced him. She giggled at whatever expression he had on his face, and Eduardo shook his head slightly and walked over to her, grabbing her and pulling her against his chest. Kristen made no protest, allowing him to hold her closely, not a breath left between them.

"Must you always frighten Nathan that way when he talks to me?" She asked, placing her hands on his chest.

Eduardo grinned. "Only when he tries to play with my things."

She practically glowed when she laughed, and Eduardo found himself loving her even more. "We were just talking my dear jealous pirate."

"What he was doing is irrelevant to me." He whispered as he leaned forward and took her earlobe between his teeth, teasing her. She sighed against him, and he could feel himself already hardening beneath the confines of his trousers. Oh this creature was almost wicked she was so splendid. Dropping feather-like kisses along the course of her neck towards her face, he chuckled. She was like a gift just waiting to be unwrapped every time he held her like this. And him, the impatient young child who was just greedy with need, ready to reveal the magnificence within the wrapping.

"It is the middle of the day, shouldn't you be tending to the wheel?" She asked, her voice a whisper.

He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, the tip of her nose. "Later. But first I must show you what it is that you do to me whenever you make me jealous."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him in a way that made him groan. "Then please do my handsome pirate."

His lips attacked hers then, unable to stop himself any longer. But she didn't protest, only encouraging him, her kisses just as fevered as his. Her hands found their way to his head, and her fingers combed through his hair. Oh how he loved it when she did that. He picked her up and pressed her back against the wall, holding her there as he had his with with her. Their lips clashed against one another in a frenzy of desire-ridden kisses, desperation echoing throughout the hollow of their bedroom.

He reached for her clothing, ripping impatiently at them. Normally he would have taken her slowly, taking his time with her. But today he was greedy with arousal. Kristen giggled under his lips and only assisted him, helping him to tear the clothing from her body, not wanting an ounce of clothing between them. She began tearing at his clothing, and Eduardo saw stars, his animalistic instincts beginning to rip at the very fabric of his being.

He growled and tossed their clothing impatiently in the other direction, pushing her over towards the bed. Need ate at his soul when she gasped at the feeling of his sudden roughness, throwing him a sultry smile over her shoulder. This woman would be the death of him, he just knew it. He bent her over the frame and caressed her naked body, so magical in its wonder that Eduardo had to fight to hold on. Kristen moaned and gripped the bed frame in her hands, holding her bottom up for his delight. And oh did it delight him. He stood behind her and caressed her, delving a finger into her already soaking core. Good lord, did this woman know what she was doing to him?

She threw her head back and cried out, and Eduardo's vision saw red. He grabbed her rear-end and took her from behind, sinking his throbbing need into her delicious folds. Branding her with his being. A curse came from his lips, and he groaned, pumping into her like a man starved. A cry came from her lips, and Eduardo leaned over her, continuing to push himself in and out of her. He nipped at her shoulder with his teeth, listening to the mewls of encouragement leaving her intoxicating lips.

His tongue traced down the contours of her spine, and she screamed his name, feeling her already beginning to tighten around him. Sweat dripped from his forehead, landing on her body and cascading down her heated skin. His fingers dug into the porcelain skin of her hips, and he growled his arousal, feeling his own release fast approaching. Their moans and cries intertwined as they both flew over the precipice of sheer amazement and joy. He emptied himself inside of her, shaking with force of his release.

They both panted, breathing heavily. With exhausted effort, he managed to move the both of them finally to the bed, collapsing down next to her. He'd intended to take her there, but he'd been so brazen in his desire for her, he hadn't even been able to make the few extra steps there. He began feeling slightly guilty about it, trying to muster some sort of apology to her when she laughed, and he turned to look at her.

A euphoric smile was on her face, and utter bliss stained her eyes. "I've always imagined you doing that. Taking me like that. Like you were just too impatient to wait long enough to get me to bed."

His abdomen tensed and he chuckled, reaching for her again. "Well then my little one, let me show you just how impatient I can be."


End file.
